paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the Mariners!
Zuma and Beryl are about to conduct some routine surveying of the Whitecrest Sea off the coast of Beryl's hometown of Whitecrest when a storm begins to roll in... Shrugging it off as just bad weather, Beryl and Zuma decide to go into the sea anyways, but only for a short period of time to do what they can before the storm hits... As they begin to wrap up their research, they watch helplessly as a ship further out at sea is struck by lightning, causing the vessel to begin to sink! Zuma and Beryl must now rush to the rescue, with the PAW Patrol awaiting on shore in case they need any more help. Can the water pups save the Mariners in time, or will they be lost to the tropical storm? This episode takes place in the CenturiRealm, and is loosely based off of a planned scene in Shadows of Camaraderie.' -------------------- Scene 1: The Shores and Sea of Whitecrest The sun-kissed sands of the Whitecrest beach felt pleasantly warm against the pads of Zuma's feet. He extended his arms and let the cool, refreshing ocean breeze wave over him. He gave a sigh of relaxation. "This feels gweat!" He exclaimed with his broken R's. "Almost makes me forwget that we're doing a woutine check-up!" Beryl giggled for a moment as she sat on the hood of her aquatic vehicle. "I forget, you and the rest of the PAW Patrol don't come out to Whitecrest often!" She said with excitement. "You guys should get out here more often!" "Yes, we should!" replied Zuma. He walked over to his own hovercraft and began to climb in. He noticed what looked like a storm slowly creeping up from the horizon... He felt the winds pick up as he eyed the ominous dark clouds so far in the distance. His eyes narrowed as he sent a steady glare towards the approaching storm, as if he hoped to intimidate it into leaving and returning another day. "I hope that stowrm doesn't interwfere with our wesearch." Zuma said in a carefree nature. Beryl herself eyed the approaching storm as well. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, displeased. "Well, looks like we'll just be out there for a shorter amount of time than we hoped, and we can come back another day if we must." She proposed. Zuma nodded in agreement. The Duck Tolling Retriever and her Labrador partner boarded their aquatic vehicles and drove off the white-sand beach of Whitecrest, and onto the calm waters of the Whitecrest Sea... As the storm approached closer and closer, Beryl and Zuma knew they had to wrap up their surveying fast before the storm - now clearly a tropical storm - crashed down upon them. Beryl leaned over the side of her vehicle, floating gently in the water, holding a touch-screen tablet at hand. Without even batting an eye, Beryl asked, "How do the algae levels look over there?" "Algae is fine, Bewyl..." Zuma replied as he scratched a few notes in his notepad. He turned his attention away from the algae for a moment to greet a sea turtle that had poked its head above the water and smiled at Zuma. "Oh, hello, dude!" He smiled as he pet the white-crested turtle. After a loud, resounding clap of thunder, the turtle hastily dove back down underwater. Zuma gave a short, sad whimper at the fleeing of his new friend. The thunder clapped again, and Zuma's ears perked in shock as he looked at the storm that was almost on top of him and Beryl. He swung his head around to face Beryl. He exclaimed, "Bewyl, I think we should go...-woah!" He blushed a bit as he gazed upon Beryl's fluffy tail, wagging from side to side in a hypnotic manner... So fluffy... ''Zuma thought. "Stop staring at my tail, Zuma...;" Beryl blushed. "S-Sorry..." Zuma apologized as he sat down in his hovercraft. Beryl let out a brief giggle as she replied, "Besides... I'm almost done analyzing the coral... The coral is fine, by the way... Nothing abnormal..." Suddenly, she felt a jolt of pain rush through her backside and along her spine as she went flying backwards. All she heard was Zuma yell "Look out!!" as he yanked in her fluffy tail as lightning struck the exact place she was leaning over the water, flashing brightly in their eyes, thunder booming as the lightning struck the water instead of Beryl... "Are you alwight?!" asked a worried Zuma as he held the Duck Tolling Retriever in his arms, her face flushed with red. "Uhh... Oh! Yes... I'm fine... Thank you, Zuma" replied an embarrassed but grateful Beryl. "Come on, we need to leave!" Beryl exclaimed as the wind blew furiously upon the two canines. She boarded her vehicle once again, and the two began to hastily drive along the sea back to the shores of Whitecrest. A brilliant flash of lightning erupted behind them, and a loud roll of thunder boomed so loud that Zuma thought his eardrums had burst. He gazed back behind him, and his eyes widened in shock as he observed a most horrific of scenes... The last thing any mariner or sailor would want to see... A vessel out at sea, not a very large one to begin with, was starting to sink... Smoke and cinders rose from the ship, and even from Zuma's position, he could hear the screams of the crew... "Bewyl!!" Zuma yelled to his companion. "You saw that, too?!" asked a fear-stricken Beryl with a worried expression on her youthful face. Zuma nodded slowly and in shock as he whipped out his Pup Tag and sent a call to Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol... ''Scene 2: The Lookout (Scene Change: Zuma's Badge) The PAW Patrol pups were lazing about the Lookout... The thunder rolled in outside while a shower of water poured down upon Adventure Bay. While it was still a time before noon, the outside world appeared as if it were midnight. The town was shrouded in a heavy, relentless rain that gave no quarter for sight. The only sources of light came in the ineffective street lights throughout the town, and the bright flashes of lighting, jumping between clouds and often times striking the ground. No one in their right mind would be out in this storm... No one other than the Alaskan Malamute Frostbound, that is... He stood outside, his transparent parka flaring in the furious winds as he held his hood down. The water in the immediate vicinity of Frostbound's paws had frozen into drops of ice... Small clouds of mist surrounded the PAW Patrol Meteorologist's large hands. Frostbound eyed the storm with an intense glare from his icy blue eyes before walking back inside the Lookout. He removed his rain parka and threw it to the side as he entered the elevator to the control room of the Lookout. As Frostbound ascended, he brushed the droplets of ice off of his paws. As he arrived at the control room, the other pups were bored out of their minds. They lazily sprawled across the floor of the Lookout with bean bags and hand-held video games. Skye, Everest, Steelbeam, Tracker and Tierra were watching TV. Even Ryder himself was playing a video game on his Pup Pad. As Frostbound entered the room, Chase addressed him nonchalantly. "Hey, Frosty..." "How's the weather, Frostbound?" Ryder asked without batting an eye away from his game. "Oh, you know..." Frostbound sighed. "Monsoon-ing. Nobody in their right mind would be out there..." Centurion chuckled for a moment, obviously having some form of remark in his mind. "Nobody except you..." He snickered. He was met with a chorus of hysterical laughter from the rest of his companions. Even Frostbound himself joined in on the laughter. "That... That was the most amusing thing to happen all day!" Chase exclaimed with tears in his eyes and a high-pitched voice. Out of the echoes of the laughter, Ryder's Pup Pad began to ring, displaying the Pup Tag symbols of both Zuma and Beryl on the screen. He tapped the screen, displaying a video call of Beryl and Zuma on the large TV in the Lookout. The call was nearly disconnected due to the storm. "Ryder here!" said Ryder. "Zuma! Beryl! How goes the survey?" Zuma rolled his eyes and replied, "We've got no time for that, Wyder! A ship was stwuck by lightning in the Whitecwest Sea, and the sailors need to be wescued!" With a look on concern on his face, Ryder quickly pulled out a slide on his Pup Pad, and was about to tap the button to summon the PAW Patrol... Until he realized that the PAW Patrol is already present. "PAW Patrol! Get ready for action!" The pups hastily lined up in a single-file row, directing their utmost attention to Ryder as he stood before the large screen TV. Chase saluted and said, "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" "What's up, Ryder?" Steelbeam asked. Ryder, with a smirk on his face, answered the question. "Glad you've asked, Steelbeam... Turns out, some people are ''crazy enough to be out in this storm! Some sailors are aboard a sinking vessel. Zuma and Beryl, I need you to get right on it!" Ryder said to the two water dogs through Pup Tag communication. "Let's dive in!" Zuma exclaimed. "Let's take to the seas!" cheered Beryl. The two canines wagged their tails rapidly with smiles on their faces as they rushed with their vehicles over towards the sinking vessel. Ryder addressed the rest of the PAW Patrol. "The rest of you, we'll take the Air Patroller to Whitecrest, and standby on the beach in case they need any more help." "Yes sir, Ryder!" The PAW Patrol pups eagerly exclaimed, full of excitement for the rescue. The pups are always excited to assert their talents. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" cheered Ryder as he and the pups quickly made their grand exit from the Lookout, down the slides and poles, and into their vehicles. "Bring your vehicles to the Air Patroller, and set coordinates to Whitecrest!" ''Scene 3: The Whitecrest Sea (Scene Change: Beryl's Badge) Zuma and Beryl quickly zipped along the powerful waves of the Whitecrest Sea, towards the sinking boat. There were seven sailors on board. Five of them were on the deck of the ship, two of them were frantically trying to prepare the life boat while the other three tried to salvage their research and findings. One of the sailors, a Labrador like Zuma, approached Beryl and handed her an injured, baby dolphin, wrapped in a cloth to mend the injury. "Take her to shore!!" The sailor yelled through the ear-shattering booms of thunder and loud impacts of rain against metal. "She needs medical attention, quickly!!" The dolphin let out a painful squeal and a few clicks. The dolphin was nowhere near dead... Yet... Beryl shook her head and replied to the canine sailor. "We're not leaving you guys just yet!" "You have to, or that White-Crested dolphin dies!" The sailor replied. Zuma and Beryl looked at each other with immense worry. They had to save the sailors, and save this baby dolphin as well... Both of them were needed to save the sailors, but leaving to take the dolphin to shore would cost them a fair deal of time, a luxury that is not on their side! Even if one of them returned to take the the baby dolphin and the other remained, not all of the sailor can fit on one vehicle! One of the other sailors, and young canine sailor who couldn't be over the age of 17 ran over to the captain, who was conversing with Zuma and Beryl and exclaimed, "Captain! The Lifeboat was destroyed by debris! It can't float! It would take too much time to repair now!" "Then abandon the lifeboat!" The captain yelled against the fury of the storm. "What about the submarine?!" "Pierced by a support beam from below deck!" "What?! How badly were we hit?!" Zuma shook the rain off of his fur and asked, "Captain! What's wrong now?!" The captain turned to face Zuma with a serious glare. "All of our back-up escape vessels are destroyed or too damaged to use! And we still have two crew members trapped below deck!" "Oh, where's the rest of the PAW Patrol?!" Beryl asked in a worried tone. Zuma, having had enough, wore a look of determination as he hopped from his hovercraft and onto the deck of the sinking vessel. He grabbed the collars of the captain and the young crew member and threw them into his hovercraft. "Bewyl!!" He yelled. "Get to showre! Now!!" "I'm not leaving you, Zuma!" protested Beryl. "We're in this together, Zuma!" Zuma rolled his eyes and replied, "That wasn't a question! That dolphin's gonna bleed out soon, and this vessel's going down as well!" He searched the deck for the rest of the crew. As he frantically rushed across the slanted surface of the vessel with hard drops of rain pelting every inch of him, he squinted to be able to see. When he found the rest of the crew, he ushered them towards his hovercraft and to Beryl's vehicle. "The vehicles will take you to showre! Go!!" One of the sailors, a young girl, informed Zuma of something truly unnerving. "There's still two members trapped below deck! It's a maze of debris!" After a short pause, the Labrador responded with an unsure confidence, "I'll trwy my best! I'll get them out!" "Please!" The young canine girl begged. "Save my grandpa!" This struck Zuma like a thousand arrows through the chest... Should he fail to save the last two mariners, then this girl loses her grandfather...The anxiety was through the roof at this point. Zuma approached the door to below deck and drove his foot through the wooden door, causing it to swing open with such force that it shattered... Zuma stormed into the darkness... As the young girl boarded Beryl's vehicle, Beryl herself looked in great sadness at the sinking vessel, hoping desperately that her love would emerge safely. Hesitantly, she took off towards the shores of Whitecrest. As the Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever began to sob uncontrollably, one of the crew members pointed towards the black skies ahead of them. A large shape descending from the clouds above, bearing a large beacon of hope emblazoned on the side. A paw print. "Look!" The mariner exclaimed. "It's the PAW Patrol!!" Scene 4: Below Deck: A Labyrinth of Debris (Scene Change: Centurion's Badge) As Zuma ran through the maze below deck, he searched frantically for the remaining members of the crew. He searched room after room, breathing heavily as he did... Large wires that can electrocute him, sharp edges to cut him, holes in the walls, large mechanical contraptions that he had not the knowledge to pass, and large structures of the framework of the ship that had broken off... One small move and the entire vessel would collapse... As Zuma ran past a room, he heard a cry for help... An agonizing screech against scrapping metal. He back up a bit and barreled through a door to find one of the mariners encased in a mechanical trap that was slowly tightening with large wires and metal beams. "Are you a mechanic?!" The young sailor asked with a frightened tone and expression. "You need a mechanic to get past this... One wrong move and this trap will rip me apart!" "I'm not, no..." Zuma replied. "But en woute is someone who is, just hang on!" "No promises!!" the sailor replied as the sharp edges slowly crept up on him. The vessel was split in half. One half was sinking faster than the other, pulling debris along with it from the other half... This unfortunate sailor was caught in the midst of it... Zuma ran through the labyrinth of debris that now occupied the lower deck... As he made his way deeper into the ship, he came across yet another trap... Crushed by falling debris, an older canine with a gray snout lay with his leg and arm trapped in heavy debris. It was clear that he was going nowhere, and this entire flooring was highly unstable. As the Labrador approached, he was certain that the floor would collapse, and the sea would claim them both. "This is gonna bweak..." Zuma said nervously. "Eh, it's about my time anyway..." The elderly canine chuckled for a moment, trying to make comedy out of the dire situation. "At least my granddaughter is safe... Should you survive, young man!" He coughed and pointed at the Labrador with weak hands of bulging veins. "Tell my granddaughter that I love her..." That was a burden that Zuma refused to bear. He snarled and attempted to lift the heavy debris, causing a loud and vibrating shift in the boat... It was apparent that Zuma would only make matters worse, however he tried anways. "Then live, dude!" He exclaimed, screaming as he released his energy to lift the massive slab of metal. "Live, and tell her youwrself!!" As Zuma expended his energy, he nearly jumped out of his fur as his Pup Tag began to ring. He leaned back on the wall and placed his hand on a nearby damaged table. Gasping for air, he answered the call. "Z-... Z-Zuma hewre... " "Zuma, where are you?!" Centurion exclaimed through his Pup Tag. "Beryl and the mariners are already on shore, and Tierra and Marshall are tending to the baby dolphin with some medicinal seaweeds... " Zuma breathed heavily as he was sprayed with water from a leak. "S-Some mawinerws... Are trwapped below deck..." He gasped. "Need... Awrchitect... And Mechanic... Centurwion and... And Steelbeam... Hurry...!" Steelbeam joined the call for a brief moment to respond. "We're on our way, just hang tight, Zuma! Meet us on the deck!" "Not... Option!!" Zuma groaned. He was exhausted from trying to move the debris from the elderly canine. Before the call disconnected, Zuma heard Centurion exclaim, "Ruff! Seraphim Wing Armour!!" and Steelbeam yelling... Presumably, Centurion hastily picked up Steelbeam, and is currently flying towards the sinking vessel right now. Zuma heard a loud crash above deck, and slowly left the room, venturing back towards the stairs to go investigate. As Zuma slipped and fell onto the cold iron floor, he slowly lifted himself up, only to collapse once again... This was it... This is how he would end... The Labrador suddenly felt two large hands on his shoulder lifting him from the cold, wet floor, and setting him back down on his feet. In shock, Zuma looked at the tall, muscular figure before him, staring at him with a hospitable smile, and wondrous golden eyes. Behind the figure, a black and tan savior stood with his hand on his hip holding a scanner in his hand. Centurion and Steelbeam. "How you doin', Zuma?" Centurion asked with a smirk. "Need help? We'll be there!" Steelbeam said. "I took your hovercraft, by the way... After Centurion dropped me." "You kicked my in the face." scowled Centurion. "Because you picked me up and into the air!" Steelbeam replied. "It was reflex!" explained Centurion. "The fastest way we were getting to out destination." The Patterdale Terrier simply rolled his eyes at Centurion's quick-thinking. The three canines ventured to the first trapped sailor, the one who was about to get ripped apart. Centurion's golden eyes widened as he saw the sailor hanging there, mere minutes away from being slowly and painfully torn asunder. Centurion pulled out his blow torch and wrench from his Pup Pack and turned his head around to speak to his two companions. "I need to get to work. Go get that other sailor!" Centurion commanded. With a nod, Steelbeam and Zuma ran out of the room and back down the hall to the elderly canine. As Steelbeam gazed upon the sight of the crushed canine, he sighed in discontent. "This is quite the mess..." He sighed as he pointed his device around the area, displaying an architectural image of the area... The debris, the weakest points, and any possible escape routes. Steelbeam looked around for any sort of tools he could use... He saw that the debris crushing the canine's leg had a hook in it. He took some of the wires dangling from the ceiling and tied them around the hook. taking a nearby circular piece of debris, he hung it from the ceiling and crafted a makeshift pulley. He made a loop at the end of the thick wires for him and Zuma to step on. He took more wire and attached it to the debris crushing the elderly canine's arm. Steelbeam also took a large, sharpened metal pole and wedged it under the debris to act as a crowbar. "When the debris lifts, I need to hop over there to stabilize the weight distribution, as all the debris will be pulled towards his leg. " Steelbeam explained. "As soon he's free of the debris, you need to drop it." He turned to the elderly canine and said, "Sir... This is going to hurt... Brace yourself." "Just do what you gotta do, PAW Patrol..." The old canine grunted with a raspy voice. Hesitantly, Steelbeam and Zuma pushed their weight down on the pulley and the makeshift crowbar. With a resounding metal screech and an agonizing scream from the old canine, the debris lifted. The lights flickered as the metal wals began to tear open, releasing water into the room. Steelbeam quickly jumped over the debris and hoisted the old canine onto his back. "'''''Drop it!!!" Steelbeam hollered as he hastily ran across the room towards Zuma as he dropped the debris. The three exited the room just as the room fell and disappeared into the raging ocean waves. "That was close..." "You think?!" Zuma exclaimed. "Let's go check on Centurion!" As the old canine removed himself from Steelbeam's back with an injured leg, he growled. "I can limp on my own..." The old canine said. "Let's get out of here... You guys are somethin' else, believe me!" As the three moved as fast as they could, Centurion and the other sailor approached them in the middle of the hall. The vessel was sinking even faster at this point. "Zuma! Steelbeam!" Centurion called out. He gasped for air as he stopped in front of his companions. "Debris fell and is blocking the door... We can't get out!" The Patterdale Terrier thought for a moment, massaging the temples of his head as he stumbled on words to find an escape... Metal creaked louder and louder as that half of the ship was descending into the ocean. "Uuuhhh..." Steelbeam grunted. His eyes widened as he pointed to the ceiling. "There's a gap between the deck and the roof for storage and supports!" He exclaimed. "Climb into there!" As the five canines rushed to break the roof and climb in, the rest of the PAW Patrol and the sailors watched in anxiety from the shore. The winds and rain raged upon the town of Whitecrest, but the PAW Patrol persevered through it anyways. A few slight gasps were heard as the vessel disappeared beneath the furious blue in the distance. Waves from the sinking vessel quickly merged with the waves generated by the angered storm. For a moment, the PAW Patrol believed they had lost three of their members, as well as two sailors... Only the storm raged on... Beryl broke down onto her knees, she cried on the sands of the beach... As she lost control, she leaned back and wailed her despair up towards the thundering clouds. She wailed and bawled, and one last time, she gazed out into the ocean. Water stormed not only from the sky above, but from the Duck Tolling Retriever's beauteous blue-green eyes... From the edge of the horizon, she saw something orange zooming towards the shore... Beryl sniffled, and her face instantly lit up once again as her ears perked up. Soaring above the water was Centurion carrying Steelbeam, and zipping gracefully through the oceanic fury was none other than the two remaining sailors, and Zuma himself. Scene 5: Shores of Whitecrest (Scene Change: Steelbeam's Badge) As the five canines reached the shore, the PAW Patrol and mariners rejoiced at the survival of their companions. The canines were soaked and smelled of salt water and sweat. The old canine limped over to his young teenage granddaughter and wrapped his arms around her. "Grandpa!!" She exclaimed. "Hey, sweetie..." The canine smiled. "Looks like I'll still be kickin' for a while longer, eh?" He chuckled The granddaughter turned to the pups and said in excitement, "Thanks, PAW Patrol!" "No pwoblem, dude!" Zuma replied. "All in a day's work for the PAW Patrol, young lady!" said Centurion. Steelbeam simply placed his hand on his hip and smirked. Primavera took a few steps towards Steelbeam and smacked him. "That was for being reckless." She said with a pretentious smile. As Steelbeam rubbed his cheek, Primavera threw herself at the Patterdale Terrier and kissed him, square on the lips. "And that's because I can." "Wow, I forgot how much I loved you, Primavera..." Steelbeam sighed. He was slapped yet again by the Springer Spaniel. "Don't forget, then." She smirked once more. Beryl slowly approached Zuma with her eyes still tearing from before. She hugged him, and kissed him multiple times on both cheeks. Zuma laughed and laughed at the whole thing. "Hey, hey, hey!" He smiled. "Glad to see you, too, Bewyl." Beryl wiped the tears from her eyes once more as Zuma took a hold of her hips. She kissed him on the lips for a few seconds. After relinquishing her grasp on his lips, the two were but a few inches from each other's faces. "Don't scare me like that again..." She chuckled. "Wouldn't drweam of it..." Zuma smirked. Ryder laughed at the whole thing as the rest of the PAW Patrol celebrated and danced on the shores of the beach with the sailors. The endless torrent of rain still bombarded the area, however no one cared for it in the slightest "If your boat ever starts sinking, just yelp for help!" He announced to the group. The PAW Patrol pups howled in agreement to this statement. Zuma and Beryl were closer than ever... More importantly, the Mariners were rescued, the baby dolphin was saved, and that's what they cared about... However, the two water dogs had come to the realization that not even a storm could separate them, and nothing can stop them from doing what they love. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories by DJ.RJ.Centurion Category:Episode Category:First Gen Story Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories Category:Anthro Category:CenturiRealm Episodes